


One step closer in my heart (one step closer to you)

by daisy_illusive



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: A little bit of Drama, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Summer Camp, Teen Romance, figure skating
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Colección de diferentes historias que tienen o no cosas en común sobre algunos ships que me han ido pareciendo cuquísimos durante el programa para hacer más amena la espera para el debut.1. Come here (I’ll hold you till the end) [SungHoon x Jake]2. Sleeping together (to avoid the loneliness) [HeeSeung x JungWon]3. My one and only (love) [Jay x SungHoon]4. Not shy (not me) [HeeSeung x Jay]5. Hold my hand (hold me) [HeeSeung x SungHoon]
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Kudos: 25





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> —Niki y Sunoo aparecen mencionados en algunas de las historias, pero no como protagonistas de ninguna de ellas.  
> —El título del conjunto de historias en general son los dos versos iniciales de la canción ‘Closer’ de Oh My Girl.

**Lista de drabbles:**

**1\. Come here (I’ll hold you till the end)** (ENHYPEN) **(JakeHoon)**

 **2\. Sleeping together (to avoid the loneliness)** (ENHYPEN) **(HeeWon)**

 ** **3\. My one and only (love)**** (ENHYPEN) ****(JayHoon)****

 ** **4\. Not shy (not me)**** (ENHYPEN) ****(JayHee)****

 ** **5\. Hold my hand (hold me)**** (ENHYPEN) ****(HeeSungHoon)****


	2. Come here (I’ll hold you till the end) [Jake x SungHoon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake piensa mucho, a veces demasiado, menos mal que SungHoon está siempre ahí para decirle que “todo estará bien”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia inspirada por el momento en el que Jake deprimido se hizo una bolita en el sofá y SungHoon no se fue de su lado.

SungHoon ve a Jake arrastrar los pies mientras camina por su casa como si fuera la suya propia de tantas veces que ha estado allí antes y, solo con ver aquello, sabe que algo va mal. No sabe el qué, obviamente, porque no es adivino todavía, aunque lo intenta, pero conoce demasiado al chico y han sido muchos los momentos que han compartido para no darse cuenta de que le pasa algo y no se comporta de la manera habitual. Generalmente, Jake no camina con los pies pegados al suelo y, sobre todo, no lo hace con la cabeza gacha. Puede estar cansado porque aquel día en el instituto ha sido simplemente agotador entre unas cosas y otras, SungHoon mismo está agotado y por eso está repanchigado en la cama mientras ve al otro dar vueltas por la habitación. El camino en bus desde el instituto ha sido tranquilo y silencioso, simplemente escuchando música juntos y disfrutando de ella sin dedicarse más que unas palabras, pero ya es extraño que no le dirija la palabra y que no se tire en la cama con él un rato a descansar antes de comenzar el trabajo que deberían hacer, motivo principal por el que Jake está allí y excusa principal que les van a poner a sus respectivos padres para que se quede allí todo el fin de semana.

—¿Pasa algo? —acaba preguntando, provocando que Jake se quede totalmente quieto, con una de las figuras que SungHoon tiene en su estantería en la mano, a medio camino de volver a dejarla donde estaba antes—. Quiero decir… llevas cogiendo y soltando cosas de mi habitación un buen rato como si fuera la cosa más interesante del universo y vas arrastrando los pies a todas partes con la cabeza más baja imposible.

Jake al final suelta la figura en su lugar y deja escapar un suspiro profundo antes de dirigirse hacia la cama de SungHoon y levantar su cabeza para mirarlo, como si se sintiera completamente derrotado.

—Me conoces demasiado bien… —murmura.

—Anda, ven aquí —le dice, señalando el hueco que todavía queda en su cama y esbozando una sonrisa cálida para hacerle saber al chico que puede confiar en él para contarle lo que le sucede, como ya ha hecho en muchas otras ocasiones.

Jake suspira profundamente de nuevo y luego gatea sobre la cama y se tumba en ella como un peso muerto, boca abajo, de no ser porque su cuerpo se mueve levemente cuando respira, cualquiera pensaría que realmente está allí muerto. No obstante, SungHoon no lo apremia a moverse para que lo encare y le cuente las cosas, tampoco lo apremia para que comience a hablar de forma inmediata porque sabe perfectamente que Jake no funciona de esa manera. El chico suele pensar mucho las cosas, a veces demasiado, y a la hora de hablar sobre algún tema, siempre busca una y otra vez en su mente cómo decir las cosas antes de decidirse a hacerlo. Por este motivo, SungHoon simplemente espera de forma paciente hasta que Jake quiera comenzar a hablar, mientras aprovecha para entremezclar sus dedos en el pelo cada día más largo del otro y acariciar levemente su cabeza para hacerle saber que está allí con él.

—Me he estado escondiendo detrás de vosotros todo este tiempo —dice cuando han pasado varios minutos—, realmente no soy bueno en nada, no destaco y solo estoy estorbando en vuestro crecimiento… cuando todos tengáis un equipo y juguéis en las categorías grandes, en los mayores campeonatos, sabéis que me tendréis apoyándoos.

SungHoon respira profundo cuando Jake deja de hablar porque ya sabe cuál es el motivo por el cuál está de aquella forma, tan decaído y sin vida. Esa tarde, después de terminar el entrenamiento en el club de vóley al que ambos pertenecen, el profesor de gimnasia, y también encargado de la mayoría de los clubes deportivos del instituto, los ha llamado uno a uno para hablar con ellos sobre lo que ha visto durante éste, para corregir errores ahora que se acerca un partido importante en el campeonato de los institutos del distrito. Obviamente, no ha sido tan benevolente con Jake como lo ha sido con SungHoon y de ahí que el chico esté así.

—Jake… —murmura, tratando de llamar su atención, pero el chico no se mueve ni un ápice—. Deberías practicar conmigo, entonces —añade—. No soy perfecto y no lo hago todo bien, pero entre los dos siempre acabamos viendo los fallos del otro y nos ayudamos mutuamente, nos funcionará con esto también si le ponemos empeño.

—Ya haces suficiente por mí… —replica Jake, en un murmullo casi ininteligible.

—No, no hago lo suficiente, puedo hacer muchas más cosas por ti —contesta SungHoon—. Y sabes que no me importa ayudarte con todo lo que necesites y que estaré aquí para ti siempre.

Después de aquello, Jake se mueve un poco sobre la cama y se gira hacia él, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes, casi a punto de llorar, por lo que SungHoon le dedica la sonrisa más sincera que nunca antes le ha dedicado a nadie y, después, simplemente se tumba mejor sobre la cama para estar a la misma altura que él, abriendo sus brazos para que Jake vaya hacia ellos si quiere. Jake quiere, porque al instante se lanza a sus brazos para fundirse en un abrazo fuerte con él, un abrazo que ninguno de los dos piensa romper pronto. Sus abrazos siempre han sido escasos, pero significativos, aquel será uno más de aquellos abrazos especiales y reconfortantes que se han dado en todo el tiempo que llevan conociéndose.

—Gracias —murmura Jake contra su pecho—. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Y SungHoon no contesta a aquello, simplemente abraza muchísimo más fuerte a Jake mientras piensa que él tampoco sabría que hacer sin Jake junto a él en los buenos y los malos momentos.


	3. Sleeping together (to avoid the loneliness) [HeeSeung x JungWon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JungWon se siente muy solo y asustado en su primera noche en el campamento y le pide a la única persona que conoce que duerma con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia inspirada por el momento en el que JungWon le pide a HeeSeung si puede dormir con él después del incidente con el fantasma.

—Hyung… —llamó JungWon a la única persona que conocía en aquel lugar, tirándole de la manga de la sudadera ancha rosa y rota por varias partes, para tener su atención antes de que entrara en la que iba a ser su habitación las próximas dos semanas.

—¿Qué pasa, JungWon? —le preguntó el chico, girándose hacia él.

El chico se quedó paralizado por un momento, todavía no se terminaba de acostumbrar a que aquel que se encontraba ante él era demasiado guapo y a veces se le olvidaba hasta respirar. Lo conocía desde hacía muchos años, pero todavía le seguía pasando de vez en cuando y JungWon se daba de ostias mentalmente por ello cada vez que le ocurría. Aquella no fue la excepción, tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que había retenido al mayor porque necesitaba pedirle algo y tenía que hacerlo antes de que éste se fuera o se cansara de que lo tuviera allí en mitad de la noche sin decir nada.

—Es… sobre lo de antes… —murmuró—. Ya estaba asustado por tener que dormir en un sitio desconocido, en mitad de un bosque… pero ahora mismo quiero volver a casa y hacerme una bolita bajo las sábanas —el chico ante él soltó una carcajada—. No te rías, hyung… los fantasmas me dan un miedo terrible y ahora que sé que el bosque está plagado, no quiero ni estar aquí.

—No te preocupes, JungWon —le dijo, colocando una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y revolviéndole cariñosamente el pelo—. Las historias de fantasmas que ha contado Jay son inventadas, todos los años hace lo mismo para asustar a los nuevos en la primera noche en el campamento —aseguró—. A los monitores les hace gracia que las cuente y además los ayuda a no tener que estar tan vigilantes por las noches porque estamos todos demasiado asustados como para salir de las cabañas.

—Pero eso no me ayuda… —respondió JungWon—. Sigo teniendo miedo.

JungWon había ido a aquel campamento ese verano por primera vez porque siempre había tenido algo de curiosidad por cómo serían las cosas allí. Su vecino y mejor amigo siempre le comentaba lo genial que era aquel campamento y la de amigos que había hecho a lo largo de los años en él y cada vez que volvía, lo hacía muy feliz. Por eso, JungWon siempre había tenido aquella curiosidad… pero sabiendo perfectamente que le daba demasiado miedo estar en lugares que no conocía y, sobre todo, estar en un bosque perdido de la civilización no le parecía la mejor idea del universo teniendo en cuenta aquello. Durante años simplemente se había contentado con las historias que éste le contaba sobre el campamento, pero ese verano la curiosidad y las ganas de probar que él podía vencer a sus miedos lo habían hecho tener el coraje suficiente para pedirle a sus padres que lo apuntaran al mismo campamento. No obstante… ahora que estaba allí… lo único que podía pensar es que aquello no era una buena idea.

—No tienes que tener miedo, no hay ningún fantasma —le aseguró el otro, con una voz tranquilizadora—, así que no te preocupes y vete a dormir.

Y tras decir aquello, simplemente subió la pequeña escalinata que llevaba a la cabaña en la que estaba su habitación con otros cuantos chicos del campamento, dejando a JungWon solo en la noche. JungWon quiso ir tras el mayor, pero al final decidió que no era lo mejor y que tenía que calmarse y no pensar en nada más que lo que le había dicho este, que los fantasmas no existían y no debía de tener miedo de estar allí. Con aquello en mente se dirigió a su propia habitación, unos pocos metros más allá y entró al lugar, encontrándose a sus compañeros Sunoo y Niki en una guerra de almohadas, una guerra que se volvió de tres en cuanto lo vieron entrar y una guerra que duró hasta que los tres implicados acabaron sin aire cada uno sobre sus respectivas camas. Por unos momentos le hicieron olvidarse de lo asustado que estaba y JungWon lo agradeció bastante, pero en el momento en el que se puso el pijama y trató de quedarse dormido, JungWon supo que no se había olvidado de nada y que seguía estando más asustado que nunca.

El chico se debatió sobre lo que podía hacer para poder dormir aquella noche porque a la mañana siguiente tenían un montón de actividades y no podía estar durmiéndose por las esquinas. Además, sabía que dormir bien la primera noche era lo más importante, porque si dormía tranquilamente después de lo de los fantasmas y del miedo a la noche y al bosque y a estar tan lejos de casa, no tendría problemas en dormir las demás. Por eso, tomó la decisión que le pareció más acertada: cogió su almohada y les dijo a sus compañeros que dormiría en la cabaña de al lado.

—¿Está HeeSeung hyung? —preguntó al chico que le abrió la puerta de la cabaña cuando llamó, el mismo chico que había estado contando las historias de terror poco antes.

—¡HeeSeung hyung! —llamó éste, girándose hacia dentro—. Un cervatillo asustado te busca.

—No seas así —replicó HeeSeung, dándole un manotazo al otro chico al llegar a la puerta y éste se fue murmurando hacia el interior de la cabaña—. ¿Qué sucede, JungWon? —le preguntó al verlo, preocupado.

—No puedo dormir… —dijo en un principio, convencido de que con solo aquellas palabras y abrazando su almohada, el mayor entendería el propósito de su visita, pero ante la cara de confusión de éste tuvo que añadir—: ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

—Oh —dijo y un momento después, cuando su cerebro pareció terminar de procesar toda la información, siguió—. Claro, claro, pasa, te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo.

—Gracias —murmuró JungWon.

HeeSeung lo dejó pasar al interior del lugar, en el que ya estaban sus compañeros repanchigados sobre sus camas. Tras los respectivos saludos, JungWon simplemente se tendió en la que le correspondía al mayor, abrazándose a su almohada y dejando que el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de HeeSeung lo reconfortase para poder dormir aquella noche. Y JungWon aquella noche no solo pudo dormir bien, sin miedo, sin pesadillas… sino que además se despertó envuelto en los brazos de HeeSeung.


	4. My one and only (love) [Jay x SungHoon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungHoon siempre ha sido el único amigo de Jay, el único que ha estado junto a él toda la vida… y el único junto al que Jay quiere pasar lo que le queda de vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia inspirada por la carta que Jay le deja a SungHoon en la que lo nombra como “mi único compañero” porque ambos se presentaron como unit en el primer capítulo.

Si Jay pensaba en su vida cuando era pequeño, recordaba vagos momentos de ésta, momentos en los que estaba con su familia, momentos en los que jugaba con sus juguetes o momentos en los que simplemente no estaba haciendo nada en especial más que mirar a la nada… no obstante, en la mayoría de esos recuerdos, siempre había habido alguien que había estado a su lado y que había crecido con él, a la vez. SungHoon. Su amigo de toda la vida. Jay ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la primera vez que se encontraron, solo que cada vez que pensaba en su vida, el chico siempre había estado ahí con él. No solo de pequeños, cuando las memorias eran difusas y vagas, sino también a lo largo de su crecimiento. Siempre juntos en las clases, siempre juntos en las actividades extraescolares a las que se apuntaban, siempre juntos volviendo del colegio o yendo a cualquier lado. Siempre habían sido ellos dos, siempre habían estado juntos, siempre había sido así… hasta aquel momento.

En el último año del instituto, ambos habían sido separados en diferentes clases y Jay se dio cuenta en ese momento de que había pasado tantísimo tiempo junto a SungHoon, que no había aprendido a relacionarse realmente con las demás personas, por lo que le costó bastante poder adaptarse a aquella situación en la que tenía que vivir un montón de horas al día sin SungHoon, casi sin poder verlo nada más que durante el camino de ida y vuelta a casa y algunos almuerzos en los que coincidían. Echaba de menos constantemente a la persona que siempre se había encontrado a su lado y, muchas veces, no podía evitar las ganas de estar con él y durante los descansos entre clases acababa yéndose a la clase de al lado para estar con el chico.

La vida sin SungHoon a su lado en todo momento era extraña, insulsa, y Jay nunca se había dado cuenta de lo importantísimo que el otro chico era en ésta hasta que habían sido separados. Siempre había sido su amigo y siempre había estado ahí para él, por lo que había dado por hecho que las cosas seguirían por siempre igual… pero, obviamente, así no funcionaba el mundo.

Jay, no obstante, trató de ver la cara positiva en no pasar todo el día junto a SungHoon. Trató de hablar con las demás personas de su clase y hasta trabó alguna amistad que otra, aunque no fueran comparables a la amistad que mantenía con SungHoon. Nada era realmente comparable a ella, de tal forma, que Jay comenzó a plantearse cuál era el motivo por el cual se sentía tan ansioso al no estar junto a SungHoon, aquellos sentimientos tan profundos de anhelo y lo muchísimo que lo echaba de menos a pesar que, después de todo, seguían viéndose todos los días. Jay siempre le había dado muchas vueltas a las cosas, siempre había pensado mucho en qué lo llevaba a hacer una cosa o la otra y con aquella situación, no iba a ser diferente tampoco.

Pensar hipótesis, ponerlas a prueba y ver si la teoría que había elaborado sobre sus sentimientos era la correcta una y otra vez. Después de todo, Jay quería ser un hombre de ciencia y aquello era otra experiencia como cualquier otra para poner en práctica sus conocimientos y, para así hallar una solución a sus problemas. Porque Jay se sentía alicaído y triste cuando SungHoon no estaba a su lado, quizás rayaba un poco la obsesión, pero el chico había sido su único amigo durante toda su vida y podía pasar, ser un poco amigo intensito. Sin embargo, todos sus ensayos y errores durante las puestas en prueba de sus hipótesis, al final lo habían llevado a elaborar una teoría en la que en el fondo no estaba totalmente seguro.

Tenían dieciocho años, estaban en el último año de instituto haciendo demasiadas cosas académicas para que fuera realmente bueno para su salud y Jay nunca jamás se había planteado su sexualidad y, de hecho, no se la habría planteado de no ser porque había escuchado a unas chicas de su clase murmurar sobre cómo habían visto a dos chicos de otra clase, besándose a escondidas. La homosexualidad no era algo que estuviera ni bien visto, ni era un tema del cual se pudiera hablar sin estigma, tampoco era fácil acceder realmente a mucha información a no ser que se buscara expresamente y, en sus dieciocho años de vida, a Jay jamás se le había ocurrido que pudiera gustarle una persona de su mismo sexo, que pudiera gustarle alguien que no fuera una chica mona y encantadora y que en su lugar quien le gustara fuera la persona que había estado toda su vida a su lado y a la que echaba de menos terriblemente cuando no lo veía.

Jay nunca se lo había planteado… pero en el momento en el que lo hizo, algunas piezas del rompecabezas caótico que eran sus sentimientos comenzaron a encajar de forma completamente lógica y a Jay se le cayó el mundo encima porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que quería que la persona que había sido su amigo durante toda su vida, estuviera a su lado durante el resto de su vida… pero lo hiciera como algo más que un amigo. Y si ya sus sentimientos eran un caos absoluto de por sí, sabiendo aquello, el caos se volvió aún peor porque nuevas preguntas aparecían en su mente cada dos por tres y el chico necesitaba comprobar absolutamente todo y dar con las respuestas adecuadas sin prácticamente guía en aquel asunto. No obstante, Jay sabía que en algún momento finalmente acabaría descifrando absolutamente todo de sí mismo y, en ese momento, trataría de descifrar lo que SungHoon pudiera pensar o sentir por él.


	5. Not shy (not me) [HeeSeung x Jay]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de que llevan conociéndose bastante tiempo, HeeSeung sigue siendo bastante tímido alrededor de Jay… ¿cuál será el motivo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia inspirada en una mezcla de escenas en las que HeeSeung era una bolita tímida por miles de situaciones que servidora tenía que aprovechar. También, como os habréis dado cuenta, el título viene de la canción “Not Shy” de ITZY.

—¿Te pasa algo, _hyung_? ¿Tienes fiebre? Estás muy rojo.

Las preguntas de SunWoo pillaron a HeeSeung tan desprevenido que casi se ahogó al tragar su propia saliva y se puso a toser como loco tratando de no morirse por segunda vez en apenas diez minutos. El chico sintió unas palmaditas en la espalda que fueron incrementando su fuerza hasta que HeeSeung se le pasó el ataque de tos y, al picor de la garganta, se le sumó también dolor de espalda por los manotazos de SunWoo, todo aquello añadido al punzante dolor que sentía en el tobillo izquierdo desde hacía varios minutos, cuando se había doblado el pie mientras jugaban al fútbol en la clase de Educación Física, tobillo que en aquellos momentos se encontraba siendo tocado con cuidado por su compañero de clase Jay, que quería determinar cuál era el daño que se había hecho antes de que volviera el profesor quien se había ido a por un cafelito de media mañana mientras los dejaba jugando.

—No, no tengo fiebre —alcanzó a decir HeeSeung, aunque el picor de la garganta lo hizo toser un par de veces más.

—Entonces… ¿por qué estás tan rojo? —cuestionó SunWoo, con la curiosidad pintada en sus brillantes ojos.

—Probablemente sea porque estaba jugando al fútbol y se ha acalorado —replicó Jay en su lugar, cuando HeeSeung había abierto ya la boca para soltar alguna excusa—. No lo tienes roto, solo es un esguince, pero deberíamos ir a la enfermería para que te pongan algo.

—¿Creéis que tardará mucho en volver el profesor? —preguntó entonces JungWon. El partido se había parado porque ya no tenían los dos equipos los mismos miembros y sus amigos estaban pululando por allí para ver cómo estaba.

—Ha ido SungHoon a por él —contestó Jake—, así que, en cuanto lo encuentre lo trae.

—Pero está tardando bastante —comentó Riki.

La verdad era que SungHoon se había ido hacía ya bastante rato en busca del profesor y todavía no había vuelto con él. Y, mientras tanto, Jay seguía masajeando levemente su tobillo para que no se hinchara demasiado, haciendo que HeeSeung estuviera tan rojo. ¿El motivo? HeeSeung se volvía tímido cada vez que estaba más cerca de Jay durante más del tiempo necesario y, sobre todo, se ponía como un tomate cuando el otro por casualidad lo tocaba de alguna forma, ya fuera echarle el brazo por encima, llamarle la atención con un par de toques o, como en aquellos momentos, masajear su tobillo. Realmente, HeeSeung estaba a punto de estallar y hacerse una bolita, alejarse de Jay y echarse encima una manta o algo para no sentirse de aquella forma, pero no tenía escapatoria y en su rostro se estaba reflejando toda aquella timidez que sentía por culpa de Jay.

—Quizás es mejor ir directamente a la enfermería —comentó Jay.

Y antes de que HeeSeung se diera cuenta de nada, porque estaba más centrado en tratar de no estallar en timidez y huir a la pata coja dando saltitos, acabó montado sobre la espalda de alguien. Solo tuvo que sentir las manos que sujetaron fuertemente sus piernas para saber que quien se lo había cargado había sido Jay y, de forma totalmente incontrolable, notó cómo su cara se ponía caliente y completamente roja.

—Está todavía más rojo ahora —señaló SunWoo.

HeeSeung quiso llorar porque no le había dicho a ninguno de sus amigos cómo se sentía cuando estaba con Jay, pero a aquellas alturas, se iban a dar cuenta todos ellos, se iba a dar cuenta Jay, se iba a dar cuenta toda la clase y a él no le iba a quedar más remedio que cambiarse de instituto porque no estaba seguro de que pudiera mirar a la cara a ninguno. Queriendo ocultar su sonrojo, HeeSeung se echó la capucha de la sudadera por la cabeza y después pegó su rostro a la espalda de Jay, queriendo morirse por la vergüenza en aquel mismo instante.

—Agárrate fuerte, te llego a la enfermería, _hyung_ —le dijo Jay.

Los demás se quedaron en el patio, esperando a que llegara SungHoon con el profesor para indicarles que se habían ido para la enfermería, por lo que el trayecto lo hicieron solos los dos y en completo silencio porque HeeSeung lo único que quería era dejar de existir antes de que Jay lo pudiera ver, porque en aquellos momentos sentía que estaba completamente colorado y, además, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y fuerte dentro de su pecho, tan fuerte que probablemente Jay lo debía de estar notando contra su espalda. Solo de pensar que aquello fuera así, HeeSeung se ponía todavía más colorado y tímido y lo único que quería era llegar a la enfermería y tumbarse en una de las camas hecho una bolita para que lo atendieran y así no tener que enfrentarse a Jay.

No obstante, sus deseos no fueron cumplidos, porque al llegar al lugar, el profesor encargado de la enfermería a aquella hora tampoco se encontraba allí y cuando Jay lo soltó sobre una de las camas y se giró hacia él, lo vio todo rojo.

— _Hyung_ … ¿tienes fiebre? —preguntó.

HeeSeung negó con la cabeza, pero Jay ya había alargado la mano para tocar su frente, mirándolo con preocupación. HeeSeung apenas pudo aguantar un par de segundos aquellos ojos fijos en los suyos y acabó alejándose de Jay y agachando la cabeza, cubriéndose aún más con la capucha para que éste no lo viera de aquella forma. No obstante, apenas unos segundos después, las manos de Jay se posaban sobre sus mejillas y lo hacían alzar su rostro una vez más para que sus ojos se encontraran de nuevo. Antes de poder huir de nuevo, el rostro de Jay se acercó al suyo y sus labios se juntaron durante apenas unos segundos antes de alejarse de nuevo el uno del otro.

—No hace falta que sigas poniéndote tímido cuando estés conmigo —le dijo Jay con una sonrisa.

—No… lo… hago… —respondió él, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas y sus orejas se ponían como farolillos, completamente encendidas, delatándolo, así que, simplemente se tumbó sobre la cama y se echó las sábanas por encima de la cabeza, escuchando la risa de Jay, queriéndose morir de la vergüenza por lo que acababa de pasar y porque Jay sabía lo que le pasaba cuando estaba con él y HeeSeung simplemente no quería enfrentarse a aquella situación en aquellos momentos, cuando estaba a punto de estallar de la vergüenza.


	6. Hold my hand (hold me) [HeeSeung x SungHoon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungHoon sujeta sus manos para ayudarlo a patinar y no caer sobre el frío hielo… pero a HeeSeung le gustaría que no solo lo cogiera de las manos por ese motivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia inspirada en aquella escapada que hacen el trío lalala (aka HeeSeung, SungHoon y JungWon) en la que se van a patinar.

—Cuidado —advirtió SungHoon, cogiéndolo de las manos antes de que HeeSeung acabara con el culo en el frío hielo por undécima vez en aquel rato.

—Gracias… —murmuró HeeSeung.

SungHoon le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora y después soltó sus manos, dejándolo solo de nuevo para que terminara de acostumbrarse a mantener el equilibrio mientras él hacía algunas florituras sobre el hielo, de todos modos, estaba allí para entrenar un poco y HeeSeung solo lo había acompañado para que no estuviera solo porque éste se lo había pedido, ni siquiera había tenido intención de ponerse sobre el hilo y patinar, pero el menor había insistido en que sería divertido y al final no había podido resistirse. SungHoon había pasado un tiempo con él, tomándolo de las manos y guiándolo para que se mantuviera de pie y en cuanto había visto que más o menos se manejaba, lo había dejado para entrenar, solo volvía de vez en cuando junto a él, cuando se caía para levantarlo o cuando veía peligro de caída para sujetarlo y HeeSeung se lo agradecía porque ni siquiera era su obligación y porque además le quitaba tiempo del entrenamiento… pero, en el fondo, le habría gustado que el chico no se separase de su lado, lo agarrara firmemente de las manos mientras patinaban juntos o lo abrazara fuertemente para sujetarlo y que así no se cayera sobre el hielo.

Sin embargo, HeeSeung sabía perfectamente que aquello no funcionaba de esa forma y que ni siquiera tenía aquel derecho.

SungHoon y él simplemente eran amigos, se habían conocido tan solo unos meses atrás por Jay, un amigo en común, que los había presentado en su cumpleaños; pero a HeeSeung, desde el primer momento, le habría gustado que fueran mucho más que amigos porque nadie había hecho que su corazón latiera tan fuerte nunca antes y desde el mismo instante en el que lo había conocido. Aquello le había demostrado a HeeSeung lo diferente que SungHoon iba a ser para él y, durante los meses que llevaban siendo amigos, lo había comprobado.

SungHoon era realmente especial.

—Ya estoy aquí de nuevo —dijo SungHoon, sobresaltándolo, puesto que no se había esperado que el chico volviera a su lado—. He hecho un par de veces todos los ejercicios que me tocaba hoy practicar y puedo volver a ser tu profesor.

—Puedes practicar más —respondió HeeSeung—, por mí no tienes que preocuparte, me las estoy apañando más o menos bien.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó SungHoon—. Veo el alma de patinador artístico que tienes —añadió con algo de sorna—-. Pero he hecho los ejercicios sin ningún problema, así que puedo dedicarme a estar contigo.

El chico le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y, finalmente, HeeSeung no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Era débil a SungHoon y, sobre todo, era débil a sus sonrisas.

SungHoon lo tomó de la mano de nuevo y comenzó a moverse, arrastrando con él a HeeSeung, que se dejó llevar como si nada porque teniendo al menor sujetando su mano, sabía perfectamente que, si daba un traspiés, éste lo agarraría con fuerza para que no cayera. Patinar de aquella forma era mucho más fácil para él, le daba mucha más tranquilidad saber que estaba allí junto a él por si lo necesitaba, pero a la vez lo hacía pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría que sus manos estuvieran unidas, como lo estaban en aquellos momentos, en cualquier otra situación en la que no fuera completamente necesario y solo lo hicieran por el placer de tener sus manos unidas, simplemente caminando por la calle, sentados en el autobús de vuelta a casa o viendo una película en el sofá.

HeeSeung quizás era demasiado optimista pensando que en algún momento algo como aquello pudiera suceder, pero las sonrisas de SungHoon, aquellas sonrisas llenas de encanto que lo atrapaban, le daban esperanzas y HeeSeung era demasiado débil a ellas. SungHoon lo desarmaba cada vez que le sonreía y, aunque siempre le había gustado llevar el control de su vida, no le importaba dejarse llevar por SungHoon, no le importaba ser débil ante él.

—Hyung… —lo llamó SungHoon, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad—. Tenía que haberte invitado mucho antes a estas sesiones de entrenamiento libre —comentó—. Es mucho más divertido venir contigo que hacerlo solo.

—Siempre es mejor estar acompañado a estar solo —respondió él, sabiendo a la perfección que con aquello el chico no le estaba dando ningún tipo de esperanzas.

—No… no… —murmuró el chico—. He venido a entrenamientos con Jay o con Jake… pero contigo es diferente… —SungHoon se detuvo en el hielo de repente y HeeSung no tuvo tiempo de frenar, así que se chocó contra él, provocando que el menor soltara su mano para abrazarlo fuertemente y así sostenerlo para que no se cayeran ambos sobre el hielo—. Es mucho mejor —añadió, con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

Y HeeSeung no quería tener esperanzas, pero estando tan cerca de SungHoon y notando la sinceridad de sus palabras, acompañadas con una de aquellas sonrisas que tanto lo desarmaban, siendo sujetado por sus brazos fuertemente, no pudo evitar tener esperanzas de que en algún momento podría sujetar su mano o abrazarlo fuertemente sin que hubiera una pista de patinaje sobre hielo bajo sus pies.


End file.
